dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall Z: Own Path
DragonBall Z: Own Path is a video game series that follows the adventures of DB, DBZ, and DBGT, with some unique twist and turns. It is most noticeable for the fact that its graphics compare favorably, reminiscent to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is also known for it's many what if stories that feature other characters, for example, there are two which focus on The Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They are adequately titled called What-If Good Broly and What-If LSSJ3 Broly. Like the Xenoverse game series, as well as the Ultimate Tenkaichi game before it, (yes, I know it sucked, but it was truly the first DBZ game to actually have CaC as an actual feature, so I refer to it, but best believe it is not my guide, Xenoverse is, a little bit, in some shape or form.) you can create your own character. The storyline you make will be decided by the race you pick and the choices you make. There will be in-game options for you as you progress. For example, if you play as Saiyans, it's going to have Work for Vegeta or Work for Frieza, you have to pick the one you want, and then you'll have to deal with the choices you make. Another example, if you choose Human as your race, you will come across an option saying, Train with Master Roshi or Train with Master Shen. Also if you play the story mode as an already existing character like Piccolo, it's going to ask you, Attack Raditz with Goku, Attack Goku with Raditz or Attack both Raditz and Goku. Or if you play as Raditz, its gonna have Attack Goku Now or Wait for Vegeta and Nappa. Character Creation Race Namekian Class Healer Warrior Saiyan Class Warrior Android Class Energy Drainer Fighting Type Human Class Hunter Fighter Majin Warrior Magician Icejin Warrior In Game Options Saiyan Story Mode Work for Vegeta Work for Frieza Work for Cooler Bardock Story Mode Believe Bardock Follow King Vegeta Join Frieza Namekian Story Mode Give the ball to Frieza Fight for It! Flee! more to be announced Human Retreat! Attack! Spare! Kill! Android Work for Androids 17 and 18 Work for Dr.Gero Training Train alone Train with Master Roshi Train with Master Shen Train with Mercenary Tao Train with Tien Must have completed training with Master Shen Must have completed training with Mercenary Tao Train with Krillin Must have completed training with Master Roshi Train with Korin (Unlockable) Train with Grandpa Gohan ( Unlockable) Train with Master Mutaito Must have completed Master Roshi's Training Must have completed Master Shen's Training more to be announced more to be announced Character Stories Raditz Attack Goku Attack Piccolo Wait for Nappa and Vegeta Attack Piccolo with Goku Attack Goku with Piccolo more to be announced Piccolo Attack Goku Attack Kami Attack Goku with Raditz Attack Raditz with Goku Attack Both more to be announced Goku Join Raditz Reject Raditz Attack Raditz Attack Piccolo more to be announced Nappa Attack Tien Attack Yamcha Attack Chioutzu Attack Krillin Attack Gohan Attack Piccolo Cower Retreat more to be announced Android 17 Go rogue Obey Dr.Gero Release 16 and go on a rampage MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED Story Modes Regular story mode (From before DB to after GT: Hero's Legacy) Enter the Multiverse story mode Road to Beerus story mode Saiyan character story mode Android character story mode Namekian character story mode Human character story mode Goku story mode Bardock story mode Vegeta story mode Gohan story mode Piccolo story mode Raditz story mode Nappa story mode Good Broly story mode SSJ3 Broly story mode SSJ3 Vegeta story mode Vegito defeats Buu story mode Gohan defeats Buu story mode Gotenks defeats Buu story mode Hercule stops Buu story mode Cell kills Hercule story mode Goku stayed dead story mode Roster Yes, characters from DB and your own characters will be available in the selection screen. Own Characters Kid Goku (base, sacred water) (Oozaru as a technique) Goku (base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJG, SSJB) (Golden Oozaru as a technique. Kid Goku (GT) (base, SSJ, SSJ3) Vegeta (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, Majin, SSJB) (Oozaru and Golden Oozaru as techniques) Fat Buu (base, Good Buu) Grey Buu Kid Buu (base, spiked up) Super Buu (base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Vegeta absorbed, Cell absorbed, Frieza absorbed, Goku absorbed, Gogeta absorbed, Vegito absorbed) Supreme Kai (base, Kibito Kai) Kibito Gotenks (base, SSJ, SSJ3) Vegito (base, SSJ, SSJB) Gogeta (base, SSJ, SSJ4, Veku) Kid Gohan Teen Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, Mystic) Future Gohan (base, SSJ, SSJ2 (new), (one arm)) Kid Trunks (base, SSJ) Teen Trunks (base, SSJ) Future Trunks (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, (sword), SSJR) Kid Goten (base, SSJ) Teen Goten (base, SSJ) Yamcha Tien Piccolo (base, fusion with Nail, Super Namek) King Piccolo Raditz (base) (Oozaru as a technique) Nappa (base) (Oozaru as a technique) Turles (base, tree of might fruit power) (Oozaru as a technique) Frieza (1st form, 2nd form, 3rd form, 4th form, 4th form 50%, 4th form 100%, Golden, Mecha ) King Cold Cooler (4th form, 5th form, Metal Cooler, Metal 5th Form) Cell (Imperfect form, Semi-perfect form, Perfect form, Super Perfect form) Broly (base, Restrained SSJ, SSJ, LSSJ) Dadoria Zarbon (base, Second form) Captain Ginyu Recoome Guldo Burter Jeice Salza Garlic Jr. (base, Second form) Bardock (base, SSJ) Master Roshi (base, Max Power, Jackie Chun) Nam Garin Bacterian Arale Chi-Chi Videl Bulla/Bra Pan Hercule Uub (base, Majuub) Janemba (Janempa, Janemba) Nail Man-Wolf King-Kai Tori-Bot Syn Shenron (base, Omega) Nuova Shenron Eis Shenron Mai Shu Emperor Pilaf Drum Cymbal Tambourine Bora Pikkon Maraikoh Tapkar Tapion Aqua Neko Majin Onio (base, SSJ) Kuriza (First form, Final form) Moori Cargo Dr.Gero Android 17 Super 17 Android 18 Android 13 Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 19 Android 21 Cell Jr. (base, Krillin absorbed) Mercenary Tao (base, cyborg) Baby Baby Vegeta (first form, second form, third form, Super Baby Vegeta) (Golden Oozaru as a technique) Valsee Dr.Myuu Android 8 Commander Red Staff Officer Black General Blue Major Metallitron Ninja Murasaki Olibu Meta-Cooler Tiencha Dabura Bojack Dr.Wheelo Dr.Rachi Grandpa Gohan Ox-King Devil-Man Bulma Zangya Dende Yajirobe Buujin Bido Kogu Pan Lord Slug Rolo Beerus Whis Champa Vados Zeno Grand Priest Jiren Hit Category:Goku484 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video game franchise Category:Video Games